Two Heads and One Heartbeat
by brokenyouth0108
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah seorang pria yang selalu menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk membooking seorang penari striptease sekaligus pelacur di She Bai Se Bar, Macau. Takdir yang memisahkan mereka, takdir pula yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka kembali. Selfcest, Dark!Naruto x Naruto, Yaoi, Mafia/Yakuza!Haruto, Striptease/Prosistusi!Naruto. R&R, please! Ch 0 Up!


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Dark!Naruto (Haruto) x Naruto**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, OC, Mafia/Yakuza!Haruto, Age Difference, Striptease/Prosistusi!Naruto, flashback time, missing word/typos, dan lain-lain (warning lainnya akan muncul seiring dengan cerita, wks)**

 **Rate: M+**

 **Please, please, don't read if you HATE the pairing (of course you hate it, lol) or the story line of this fanfic. Thank you!**

 **-x-**

 **Two Heads and One Heartbeat**

 **Chapter 0 : Intro**

 **-x-**

Melalui kaca pesawat pribadinya, Haruto Namikaze memandang bosan pada gemerlap lampu kota yang terlihat jauh beberapa ratus kaki di bawahnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya. Sejak meninggalkan Jepang beberapa jam lalu, hatinya tidak merasa tenang. Dia ingin segera menginjakan kaki ke kota di mana seorang, satu-satunya orang yang sangat berarti baginya tinggal selama ini. Tiba-tiba suatu memori kenangan membawa pikirannya ke sebuah tempat. Perasaannya mengatakan jika dia pernah menginjakan kaki ke tempat yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga itu sebelumnya. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan sebagian kecil dari kelopak bunga.

Beberapa meter di depannya terlihat sesosok anak kecil tengah jongkok memunggunginya sembari mengguman suatu lagu. Penasaran, Haruto pun mencoba mendekat. Tangannya terjulur. Sebelum berhasil menyentuh pundak kecilnya, sosok itu berbalik dan menyengir. Tangan kecilnya menunjukan sebuah mahkota bunga yang dirangkai tidak rapi pada Haruto. _"_ _Ini untukmu!_ ". Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Haruto perlahan meraih mahkota bunga itu namun sebelum sempat memegangnya tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang sehingga mau tak mau membuat Haruto harus menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian suara teriakan yang diiringi tangisan terdengar parau. Seketika itu mata Haruto terbelalak. Dia tidak lagi melihat sosok anak kecil itu di depannya dan entah bagaimana caranya kini dia tidak lagi berada di ladang bunga melainkan berada di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang tengah dilahap oleh ganasnya si jago merah. Bagaikan orang gila, Haruto menoleh kesegala arah, menerawang jauh pada tebalnya asap ditengah malam, beraharap dapat melihat sosok anak kecil itu kembali. _"_ _Haru-nii chan!_ _"_ mendengar namanya dipanggil, Haruto berbalik dan mendapati sosok anak kecil yang dia cari tengah digendong oleh seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari mengejar sementara sosok itu terus memanggil namanya. Namun tiba-tiba—

dia merasakan tubuhnya diguncang.

Haruto langsung membuka mata. Tanpa disadari, dia telah meraih pistol kesayangannya dari dalam jas, menggenggamnya erat, dan memposisikan jari telunjuknya di pelatuknya—bersiap menembak siapapun yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, bos, tapi kita sudah mendarat," info Sai. Tidak ada nada ketakutan apapun yang terlontar dari pria yang telah lama menjadi asisten sekaligus tangan kanannya itu—meskipun kini ujung pistol milik Haruto tengah bersentuhan langsung dengan dahinya.

Mendapati anggukan dari bosnya, Sai segera undur diri dari hadapannya. Sepeninggalan asistennya, Haruto mengembalikan pistolnya ke posisi semula dan meneguk habis winenya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan. _Semua mimpi buruk ini harus segera diakhiri_. Setelah merapikan rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan jemarinya, Haruto segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu pesawat. Di sana, terlihat beberapa pramugari, pilot, dan wakil pilot telah berbaris dan membungkuk hormat pada pria berusia 35 tahun itu. Mengabaikan keberadaan mereka, Haruto segera turun melalui tangga yang telah disediakan—yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sai di belakangnya.

Sekitar sepuluh orang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang telah berdiri menanti di ujung tangga langsung membungkuk hormat sembari berseru lantang "Namikaze-sama!" setelah melihat Haruto menginjakan kaki di pelataran pesawat. Seorang pria berambut jabrik keoranyean bernama Jugo berjalan cepat menuju ke hadapan Haruto dan mengangguk dalam, "Namikaze-sama," sapanya. "Sesuai intruksi yang diberikan, mobil telah dipersiapkan untuk mengantar Anda selama di Macau," tambahnya dengan suara tegas.

Haruto tidak menjawab. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, dan mengambil cerutu dari dalamnya. Sai segera mengambil korek dan menyulutkan api pada cerutu yang kini bertengger di belahan bibir bosnya. Baik Jugo maupun para anak buah Haruto yang lain hanya terdiam sembari menyaksikan bos mereka menghisap cerutu dengan begitu nikmatnya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu maupun membuat keributan. Mereka terlalu takut dan terintimidasi oleh sosok Crime Lord yang menguasai dunia bawah Jepang yang dapat melakukan apapun hanya dengan sebuah perintah.

"Aku bersumpah, akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku," ucap Haruto sembari mematahkan cerutunya dan meremasnya erat. "Akan aku hancurkan siapapun yang telah memisahkan dan membuat kami menderita," angin malam yang berhembus menerbangkan sisa tabako ke segala arah.

Semua orang yang mendengar dan berada di sekitar Haruto terlihat terkejut, tak terkecuali Sai. Meskipun pria itu marah sekalipun, Haruto selalu bisa meredamnya dan tidak pernah menujukan secara terang-terangan. Dia mengenal atasannya sebagai orang yang dingin dan bertangan besi. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya selama dirinya mengabdi pada Haruto sebagai asisten sekaligus tangannya kanannya, Sai melihat ekspresi lain yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya. Tak pernah dia bayangkan jika Haruto memiliki dendam dan amarah yang teramat sangat sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding hanya dengan mendengar ucapan kebenciannya barusan. Sai menyeringai kecil. Sudah dia pastikan, Haruto akan menabuh genderang perang dengan entah siapapun yang dimaksud oleh bosnya.

Melihat Haruto melangkahkan kakinya, dengan sigap Sai mendahului dan membukakan pintu bagian belakang mobil untuk Haruto duduki. Pria itu pun langsung memasuki mobil sembari menunggu Sai menempatkan posisi di kursi bagian depan mobil sementara Jugo duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Jalan," perintah Haruto kemudian.

Mobil BMW hitam itu pun akhirnya melaju kencang meninggalkan bandara.

 **-x-**

 **T** **o Be Continue**

 **-x-**

 **Bagimana?** **S** **ingkat buanget** **'** **kan? Hahaha. N** **amanya** **juga baru intro jadi singkat dulu, hehe.** **K** **alau kalian suka akan aku buat chapter 1 nya tapi kalau kalian tidak suka aku akan menghapus cerita ini.** **Soo, tentukan pilihan kalian sekarang lewat review. :D**

 **Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya siapa sih sebenarnya Haruto di cerita ini? Bisa dibilang itu nama yang aku berikan untuk Dark!Naruto atau Yami!Naruto. Nama ini juga sudah aku pakai di ceritaku sebelumnya yang berjudul** **"** **My Bastard Twin** **"** **tapi beda plot dan setting.** **B** **isa dibilang kalo fanfic ini lebih dark daripada ceritaku itu, haha. Fyi, author belum bisa move on dari pairing ini.** **M** **aafkan yaak, hiks.**

 **Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mau mampir membca. I hope I will see you (soon) in next chapter (if you want it ofc). Bye!**


End file.
